Various urinals have heretofore been provided in the form of a tubular sleeve provided with a thin rubber sheath adapted to be stretched over the penis for sealing purposes. Such sheaths, because of difficulty in stretching over the penis, would generally tear apart after only about one week of use resulting in wetting of the clothing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,227 to Applebaum is illustrative of the prior devices.